


Everything is Blue

by rosesunderwater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Angst, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Synesthesia, bxb - Freeform, friends - Freeform, klance, lance is kinda a player whoop, like boys kissin boys gay, lotor is an asshole (what is new), not too much angst dw, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesunderwater/pseuds/rosesunderwater
Summary: Keith's world was filled with greys and purples and greens- but never had he seen such a beautiful blue.A fic in where Keith has synesthesia.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith’s world was always filled with multiple different colors. 

Shiro’s voice was a soft gray; one that held comfort and a kind of calmness he hadn’t felt in any other voice since the death of his parents. Hunk’s voice was a vibrant yellow- but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Hunk’s voice reminded Keith of his summers on the beach with his adoptive parents and Shiro.

It reminded him of times of laughter and joy. Keith loved to hear Hunk’s voice on a dull winter day, or when his days just never seemed bright enough. Pidge’s voice was a forest green, and it was particularly good to hear them talk about their studies when Keith was in need of a nap.

Lance, though. Lance was different. His voice was a vibrant blue, one that caused Keith’s heart to beat faster than normal and his face to turn into lava red. His voice matched his eyes perfectly- and god could Keith stare into Lance’s eyes for an eternity. His eyes were a bright blue in the center and grew darker as they reached the outline of his irises. His eyes contrasted against his dark skin so well it caused Keith to be trapped in a trance that he couldn’t pull himself out of- and god forbid that he actually wanted to.

Keith sighed and closed his textbook. He couldn’t concentrate now that he thought about Lance’s blue. 

They had been friends for a while, and that’s all it seemed to stay at. Keith was too scared to reveal his feelings and Lance seemed to have a new girl (or guy) on his arm every week. Though, it never caused Keith’s feelings to decay. They just grew impossibly bigger the more Keith could hear Lance’s ocean voice that matched so well with his oh-so-blue eyes. 

Fuck, Keith thought. 

He was in trouble.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crappy fill in whoop

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Lance I am not going to hack into Lana Del Rey's instagram account so you can get information."

"It isn't just simply information, Pidge. It is tea. I need to see all the tea our queen is hiding from us!"

Pidge shook their head at Lance, a look of disappointment displayed on their face. It was obvious how much they wondered why they were friends with Lance. "It is illegal and we could get in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Since when have you ever gotten caught?"

Pidge paused. "You make a compelling argument there, not gonna lie."

"Hah!" Lance yelled, pointing his finger, causing Pidge to glare. "It doesn't mean I'm going to do it, dumbass."

Lance sighed and slumped in his chair, a prominent pout on his face. "I'm not a dumbass." 

"Au contraire, Lance." a new voice added, leaping into the seat beside Hunk. Lance scoffed. "What do you know, Mullet?"

"I know you're a dumbass."

Hunk chuckled, causing Lance to look at him in disbelief. "Wow, my very best friend laughing at me! I thought you were better than this, Hunk."

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, Best Friend. I truly am." Hunk said sincerely, placing a hand on his chest. 

Keith was silent as the rest of his friends talked among each other. He couldn't help but watch Lance's lips move as he talked, or think how beautiful Lance looked when he smiled. 

"Ouchie!" Keith said and rubbed his side. He glared at Pidge, who was giving him a knowing smirk. Keith just rolled his eyes and turned back to Hunk and Lance, but paused when Lance looked at hm with raised eyebrows. "Did you just say.... ouchie? Did Mr. Bad Boy Keith actually say ouchie?"

Keith blushed furiously. "Shut the fuck up." he said, crossing his arms and adverting his eyes.

"Awe, the bad boy has a cute side!" Lance yelled while laughing historically. Keith huffed, but he couldn't be mad at Lance. Not while his laugh was too blue, too beautiful. 

"Is the food alright?" a voice coated in a neon orange voice asked. 

"The food is always fantastic, Coran." Lance said, scoffing. "You cook the best food in town!"

"Ehem."

"Next to my best friend forever, Hunk, of course."

Coran laughed and it reminded Keith of bubbly orange Fanta. He liked orange Fanta.

"I'm glad you think that way, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this chapter, but I wanted to post something so it hadn’t been 70 years since I post every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, and thanks for reading this very short prologue!
> 
> Chapters are most likely going to be longer, so don't worry too much.


End file.
